


Burned Alive

by Onlymostydead



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ableism, Angst, Autistic Shinguji Korekiyo, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Panic Attacks, Romanticized Abuse, Sibling Incest, Terminal Illnesses, Unreliable Narrator, but the only comfort Kiyo gets IS FROM SISTER so bear that in mind, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: I in no way ship these two, or think that incest is acceptable. It is ALWAYS incredibly harmful, even when both parties “consent.”)Korekiyo’s escapism catches up to him when the time comes to choose a high school to take the entrance exams for... but when he hasn’t considered the topic at all, Sister’s anger spirals, and he panics, before soon it’s all out of control.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Burned Alive

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE read the tags again, I don’t want anyone getting hurt. The SH Mention is really brief and non-graphic, though. 
> 
> Also if you’re reading this as a joke or with friends, it’s not a funny fic.

Thursday afternoons tended to be quiet, most days, in the Shinguji household. It was rare that their parents would be home — leaving Korekiyo and Sister alone in Sister’s room, both with their own respective books. 

Though, Korekiyo had been scanning the words without reading them for a while now. 

He set down the book. 

“You know, the studying period for entrance exams is almost up. Have you taken care to choose where you wish to study, dear Korekiyo?”

Right, entrance exams. They had been hearing about them in school for weeks, but...

...he had tuned it out every time. 

“I... haven’t, no.”

Sister shook her head, clicking her tongue. “Wasting time just makes it worse for yourself, you know. You are only making things difficult. How careless.”

Her eyes were full of judgement. They burned.

“That’s not my intention.” Korekiyo clarified, hanging his head. “It’s...”

Because Sister attended an all girls academy... when she was able to go to school. Mainly, now, she was stuck at home... or confined to bed rest. But it was hardly an option for him to attend the same academy that she did, so how could he possibly—

There were so many options, and he hadn’t been considering any of them. How could he be such a fool?

It really only was making more trouble for himself.

There were schools nearby that would aid in his studies, but what were they? What types of requirements did they have? Could he even get in? Could he—

Korekiyo could feel his heart pounding, could feel the way his breath began to catch in his throat.

Not this again.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he begged his body to just calm itself, he didn’t need to have this reaction over something so stupid, something that was his fault, but—

“Go somewhere else to panic, I don’t want you here.”

His thoughts died in his lungs, eyes blinking, trying desperately to figure out what that meant...

...only to realize that Sister was being dead serious. Her eyes burned into him still, as if they could bore through him.

Leave. As the breaths started to come more rapidly in his throat, black spots dancing in his vision—

“Can you not have a panic attack in my bed? You know how much it stresses me out, dear Korekiyo.” She frowned, turning her head slightly away from him. “It makes me anxious — and the anxiety is bad for *my* health. You don’t want to be the reason your poor Sister’s health fails, do you?”

Do you? Do you? 

Her words echoed in his head, the pout on her lips overlapping and merging onto itself. Just compounding on the thoughts and phrases and ideas and clips of things he’d heard spiraling through his mind, echoing and echoing too loud— 

His heart pounded, breath coming in ragged bursts. He couldn’t move. 

“O-o-of c-“ he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t get through the words, sentences not working right in his brain; how hard was it to just talk? “R-right.”

That one word was a struggle to force out, his mouth and his head both traitors, his whole body wretched for not just moving—

He didn’t want to cause Sister pain, though. The anxiety was bad for her. It made her ill, caused her to suffer.

How evil. He was truly a terrible human being— she deserved a better lover. 

In a moment he was shuffling up to his feet, out of the room, muscles on autopilot. Carefully, Korekiyo shut the door behind him, as to make as little noise as possible. Normally it was to not alert their parents, but now, his ears were ringing, ringing, ringing so loud that it was deafening. Any additional sound and— 

No, who was he kidding?

Korekiyo squeezed his eyes shut, walked over to the hall light switch, and turned it off, before falling into a heap right then and there. 

“Do you? Do you?”

Her words still rang through his head. 

“Go somewhere else to panic, I don’t want you here.”

“You don’t want to be the reason your poor Sister’s health fails, do you?”

The pout on her lips.

“Do you? Do you?

“You know how much it stresses me out.”

He dug his nails into his palms.

“Go somewhere else.”

“I don’t want you here.”

She turned her head away.

“You want to be the reason your poor Sister’s health fails, do you?”

“Do you? Do you?”

“Because you clearly do, making her worry like that.”

“You know how much it stresses me out.”

“You want to be the reason your poor Sister dies, do you?”

“Of course not, so go have your little fit somewhere else.” Sister’s voice, but only a crude approximation, spoke from the shadows. “Hide in some dark corner, then come back when you’re calm enough to have reasonable discussion with me again.”

“You know how—“

“—do you?”

Reasonable discussion.

“...do you?”

“...”

The voices and words tapered off slowly, until he was left with the deafening silence of his own ears. 

Static. A faint buzz.

“...”

Reasonable discussion. Not like the stuttering mess he was earlier. Sister didn’t appreciate it when his voice faltered like that, when he failed—

Besides, his breaths were nearly calm, coming shallow and slow, if a tad uncertain. Still, the air around felt uncomfortably loud, like the whir of the air conditioning at the hospital. His uniform, though usually comfortable enough, felt tight around his legs and shoulders. His skin itched everywhere, for seemingly no purpose.

He dug his nails deeper into his palms.

And that ringing in his ears wouldn’t go away.

Perhaps... he just needed a little noise. After all, she did say he could come back, after he was done with his fit.

Korekiyo cursed himself. There had to be something he could do about those—

There had to be a way to make these panic attacks go away.

But at any rate... the lightswitch was flipped back on, his eyes protesting to the brightness, and Korekiyo crept once more into Sister’s room.

Where she continued to read as if nothing had happened. 

Perhaps she was merely sparing him the indignity of pointing out such a flaw. After all, it wasn’t very good as a man and as a lover to have such an apparent shortcoming. It was more loving of her, in fact, not to say a word.

Sister chuckled a little at her book, turning a page. Korekiyo smiled, shaking his head, as he curled up in bed beside her, resting his head near her hip.

He settled in, breathing in the calm air through his nose. The faint smell of laundry still lingered on the bedsheets. His shoulders relaxed, eyes falling shut.

Resuming to normalcy. He could do that.

Normalcy.

She reached down, absently stroking his hair. “Are you alright?” 

And yet... he was still worrying her. Did he want her to die even younger? Did he?

Did he? 

He opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Did he hate her? He knew that it stressed her out, so why would he choose to continue having such a trivial problem if he knew that it caused such anxiety for his beloved?

He nodded, leaning into the touch. “Yes. I’m... fine.”

“Good.” She smiled. “Now, what were we talking about? I nearly just lost my place in my story.”

“I...can’t say I remember.”

The white lie didn’t hurt anyone. After all, causing himself more distress would just cause more panic, which would upset her, not to mention make her angry. Korekiyo knew that he stuttered, stumbling over words when she got angry, and Sister hated it when he stuttered. It was so much better to simply... have a faulty memory. 

She hated it when he couldn’t remember things, too. He hoped the question wasn’t a test.

“Then relax once more, brother.” Sister scratched his scalp gently, careful not to mess up his hair too badly. “I’ll read a little bit, for the both of us. Now... I suppose I must start at the beginning, shouldn’t I?”

Korekiyo let out a breath, eyes once more falling shut. “I don’t mind.”

She smiled. “You’ll catch on to the story quick. Now, Yaoya’s daughter, Schichi, was separated from her acolyte lover, no longer staying in the hospitality of the temple. As the days passed she grew desperate, their pledge to each other still strong. Even if it had been in sin, even if the gods were angry, the bond was legitimate. Schichi wept for her loss, and grew as pale as buckwheat flowers, her beauty fading.”

She had moved on from the panic attack of earlier. Slowly, he let himself fully relax.

“But when they moved away to Honjo, after a time... Schichi stopped crying. In the night, she gathered up charcoal and straw, and did the one thing she could: set her fathers house ablaze.”

Sister turned the page. He could hear the faint smile in her voice. 

“As the house burned, she delighted, shouting ‘I shall see him! I shall see him’ as the flames went up.” She sighed. “Love was the only thing on her mind... it was necessary to be judged, of course. But she burned down that house for just the chance to see her lover again. How beautiful is that, dear Korekiyo?”

“And... how was she punished?”

“She was too old to escape the inevitable... she was put to death. Seven days stood on a bridge silently resigned, then burned alive. Only fifteen years old.”

Silence filled the room with ringing, the faint hostility of air conditioning, and the unspoken expectation that he should say something.

“I would burn for you, dear Sister.”

It was the truth— they would burn for each other and he knew it. They were all they had.

“In a years time? You’re only fourteen.” Sister kept a straight face for a moment, then laughed. “I’m only teasing. I wonder though, if the acolyte ever got to speak to her again...”

“I wonder too.”

“I hope so. For her sake.”

“I wonder, though...”

“Wonder what, Korekiyo?” Sister frowned.

“Would he hate her, for what she did?”

“Why?”

“Because, well...” He paused. “People could have gotten hurt. People not involved. A fire is dangerous, after all.”

She pouted. “Are you such a coward that you would back out of a romance when things get difficult? It was a chance to see each other again.”

Korekiyo swallowed. “...I never said that.”

“Then that’s ridiculous, alright?” Sister lazily ran her fingers through his hair. “Anything is worth it for love.”

He smiled, leaning into the touch. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, not like this situation has happened to me *with creative license* that would just be WILD ya know,,,
> 
> Anyway, find me on Tiktok at Onlymostlyted, Tumblr at Supertinydom or Supertinywords, and Instagram at Onlymostlyted!


End file.
